


Afternoon cuddles

by HijikataTrash



Category: Gintama
Genre: Astrology, Cuddles, Cute, Dorks, F/M, Fluff, Hidden Feelings, OkiKagu - Freeform, Save Me, how does one tags, tbh i like this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HijikataTrash/pseuds/HijikataTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagura just wanted one day to herself. Okita Sougo does not plan on leaving her alone, she is the source of his problem after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I actually like this one!! I don't know if they are OOC, it's quite difficult writing these two^^ Please leave a comment to let me know if you liked it, enjoy your read(^｡^)

"Soooo, I thought about it and you're actually a scorpio, right?" 

"Fuck off, Sadist." 

The day was sunny and the air was cool which made it a perfect day for Kagura to hang out alone under the bright sun (or under her umbrella). She had walked the whole way from Yorozuya to the nicest and calmest park in Kabuki-chou to breathe in some fresh air. 

 

The first 10 minutes had been quite peaceful. She could have spent the whole day lying down in the grass under the biggest and farthest tree in the park. It was not too hot but not too cold either, which was the best weather she could ask for. She was enjoying her time, until he came along. 

"I don't wanna deal with you right now. I'm trying to take a nap, can't you see?" He was the last person she wanted to deal with today. One break was all she wanted, just one. 

"Hmm, you still didn't answer my question, though." He didn't look like he was in the mood to fight either. In fact, he looked tired himself and his eyes seemed to have a hard time concentrating on something for more then 5 seconds straight. Upon that realization, she lifted herself up on her elbows. "I won't bite you, you know. Unless that's what you want?" He smirked and she slapped him before sitting up. 

"Shut up -aru." 

"Do you plan on answering to my question this year? I have things to do, stupid China."

"I don't even remember your question." She was lying, she knew damn well what the question was, but she wanted to hear more of his voice. Not that she'd admit that out loud. 

"Are you a scorpio or not?" She eyed him suspiciously, how would that piece of information help him in torturing her? Not like she had anything to lose, anyway. 

"Yes, and you're fucking cancer. Will you let me rest now?" 

"I'm not cancer, I'm a cancer. Big difference." Like she cared. Yes she kinda liked him, in a way she had difficulty understating herself, but right now the only thing she wanted was to sleep. She couldn't give a shit about syntax. 

But 5 minutes after closing her eyes she realized she hadn't heard him leave. She hadn't heard the cling of his sword as his was standing up nor the sound of feet walking away in the grass. What she heard was his heavy breathing. Steady, falling and building up. Sometimes he'd shift a little, getting a little closer to Kagura each time. Her heart started beating in a un regular and worrying pace. Why wasn't he fighting her? Why did he bother asking her that question and then get silent? Why wasn't he leaving but getting closer? As all the questions were flowing in a racing pace to her head, Sadist started talking again. 

"You know, I've read somewhere that Scorpios and Cancers have a great chemistry in bed and like I mean not sexually, as if someone would want to touch you, but like cuddle type." She opened an eye really slowly, fear of getting hit much more appealing then what was to come. 

"What are you trying to say?" 

"I'm going straight to the point ok? These days I can't fucking sleep because the only thing on my mind is that stupid face of yours, China. I literally can not stop thinking about you and it's driving me insane." Her heart missed a beat and she had never wanted to disappear in a hole more then right now. She felt humiliated that he would go to such extend to make her feel bad. She actually believed him in the beginning, buy who was she kidding? That's Sadist we're talking about, no way in he- 

"Stop looking at me like that! I know you must be disgusted, I am too, but I don't have any other choice to be able to finally find peace. China, cuddle with me!" Her mouth dropped open until Okita smashed it close and pointed a finger a her, like he was accusing her for feeling surprised. Who wouldn't be?!

"H-here? Right now? In public? Here?" She couldn't believe it. Nope, it was just impossible. "Sadist, I swear to hell if you're messing with me!" 

"I'm not! I wouldn't dare joking about that. It's the ugly truth, accept it and help me fucking sleep." 

"I can't do that! P-plus I don't even like you, I hate you." She crossed her arms on her chest, at least trying to intimidate him a little. It didn't work, only made him laugh and she could swear it was the realest laugh she had heard coming out of his mouth. 

"Please, China, you're blushing like crazy. Don't try to play me here." She slapped her face with her hands to hide her embarrassment. "What's wrong with me, damn it?" she quietly, but just loud enough for Okita to hear, said to herself. 

"Nothing's wrong, you just want to. Admit it, c'mon, I'm sleepy and it's your fault." She let out a heavy puff of breathe as she was coming to a decision. Alright, she'd do it. Who could blackmail him with this situation for a long long while? Her. She won in the end. 

"Ok, ok I agree. But, nothing sexual as you said earlier, right?" He nodded, relived. Finally, he would get some sweet, well deserved sleep. He lied down beside Kagura and grabbed her to put her back on his chest. She tensed up a bit but when Okita passed his arm around her body she strangely felt calmer. If she was being honest, she felt safe and warm. The Sadist buried his face in the crook of her neck, tickling it with his hot breath. 

When she felt his breathe get steady and after making sure he was deeply asleep, she took the hand who was not squeezing her belly and used it as a pillow.

That warm afternoon, they both had the best sleep in their lives. Though they didn't say it aloud, they would definitely do it again. But that had nothing to do with their feelings for one another, not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh so how was it??? I love fluff so much!!


End file.
